


Idk how to make a title, help

by nunquamdormiens



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cult, Cults, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, Stalker, Stalking, illegal stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunquamdormiens/pseuds/nunquamdormiens
Summary: Daniel is such a stalker, like calm down and invite him to dinner or sth instead of kidnapping him, lmao daniel get a gripIdk man, he finds David's info, applies for camp (like in canon) and tries to woo David before killing everyone at camp and kidnapping him. Like top level romance right there.I didn't write that much of it and I don't know if I plan to
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Idk how to make a title, help

_ People who value their privacy probably shouldn't be on Facebook, _ he thought as the screen illuminated his face. It was the only light in the room, casting a cold glare onto everything nearby.  _ Aha! Got ya,  _ he clicked on the user called ‘David wood’ with a profile picture showcasing and cheerful, redheaded man. He clicked further and, damn, no address or phone number. He could easily figure out where he worked though, his profile looked like a paid promotion page for the business. ‘Camp campbell’ in Oregon. He searched for the camp name specifically, looks like they couldn’t afford a website, just a facebook page which hadn’t been updated in years. He got the address easily enough-it wasn’t too far from his current location- and went back to David’s page for more information. 

Most of his posts were just advertising the camp, but the few rare photos where he was in them, were instantly downloaded onto the computer to be uploaded to a memory stick later. He skimmed the page, the final post was a gorgeous photo of David, his face close to the camera, his smile brighter than the sun that illuminated his face. This one would have to be printed, it didn’t deserve to sit on a memory stick.    
He would have to do that later though, he was running out of time. He closed every page, deleted the history and shut the laptop, he heard a car engine shutting off outside.  _ Shit, the owner must be home,  _ he quietly let himself out through the back door while he listened for the owner to enter his house, hopefully he’d be dumb enough not to notice that someone had broken in, aaaand that dream was dashed as soon as he heard a muffled, ‘’What the fuck!?” from inside, he must have knocked something over. He wanted to get out of the yard as quickly as he could but he would have to use the gate, which was too loud, he would be heard easily. 

The owner of the house opened the backdoor with a few more mumbled curses when he realized the lock was broken. He knew he would be seen, all he could do was stay still and hide in the bushes, praying to the goddess that he wouldn’t be seen. The owner searched the yard and then went back indoors, presumably to call the police about a suspected breakin. Now or never, doesn’t matter if he’ll be heard, he needed to get out before the police arrived. 

He pulled himself over the fence, it creaked loudly, the owner came back outside, phone in hand. 

‘’I see him! He’s climbing over my fence, come quickly!’’

Oh hell no, he scrambled over the fence as quickly as he could, luckily he’s pretty used to climbing fences, even barbed wire ones. His jacket got caught on a loose nail, he pulled it away desperately- he was a wanted murderer, no way would he be taken down by a damn fence- and it came loose. He jumped down the rest of the way and booked it.

Luckily he was wearing black instead of his regular white attire, if he hadn’t been, he would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb as he sprinted down the street and out of sight into an alleyway. 

He slumped against the wall and checked that the usb was still in his pocket along with the scrap paper he wrote the address on. He sighed and relaxed his muscles before he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

‘’Hey danny boy! What ‘ya doin in this dark alley!’’ He quickly settled his nerves when he realized that the voice in the darkness was just Jen, although her loud valleygirl voice wasn’t being very helpful in calming him. 

‘’Keep it down Jen, police are nearby, can’t you hear the sirens?’’ 

‘’Yeah I’m just messin. C’mon let’s get you to homebase where it’s safer.’’

She emerged from behind a dumpster and grabbed his arm, dragging him to a manhole. The sirens were getting louder by the second, they quickly lifted it up and climbed down. It smelled awful as always, normally a sewer would be dark but there was a faint glow coming from the far wall in this one. They set the lid back in place and hopped over to the haphazard hole in the wall. The warm glow was comforting. He walked into the room and was met with welcoming cheers from the four other people in the room, they were all sat at a small wooden table in the center, six mattresses were laid out by the walls. 

“Daniel’s back! Wooooh! Finally, it was getting boring just waiting for you to come back, we were getting a bit worried. Did you get supplies?’’ Asked the man closest to Daniel, he had blonde hair, like all of them, and wore white, in his hands was a deck of cards. 

‘’Of course, Jason.’’ Daniel reached into his pockets and pulled out a few protein bars, miniature water bottles and hygiene products.

‘’Sorry, it’s all I could get.’’ He was lucky he had raided a small gas station before breaking into that house, he couldn’t tell them about David, he forbade falling in love to his followers, they couldn’t see him going after someone like that.

‘’It’s fine, we’re about to start a game of cards. Would you like to join?’’

Daniel nodded and sat down, his worries melting away as they laughed together over a game of go fish.

**Author's Note:**

> The likelihood I'll ever get farther than this is like 50%  
so here's my plot outline if you wanna just imagine what the rest of it might've been like  
SPOilERS
> 
> ''(storyline ideas: daniel stalking david, eventually applying for counselor, them interacting and david being like ‘’haven't I seen u before’’ and then a flashback of how they know each other, david lowkey likes him but is a tsundere bitch, killing everyone but david and kidnapping him. One sided romance until david is brainwashed/develops stockholm syndrome/sees how sweet daniel actually is towards him and it becomes more consensual. How will it end though??idk)''


End file.
